did you forget?
by Yuurika
Summary: Zero no se cuestiona si Yuuki recordara lo que vivieron o si su parte vampirica ha borrado todo.y aunque la odie nunca la olvidara, esas memorias son lo que él es ahora mismo. SONG FIC


Did you forget

That I was even alive?

Did you forget

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me?

Exactamente un año atrás todo aquel pequeño mundo que había logrado construir, sin yo darme cuenta, se derrumbó frente a mis ojos. Una y otra vez la escena de Kuran mordiendo el cuello de Yuuki pasa por mis ojos atormentando mis sueños y mi realidad. Me dejaste a un lado, yendo con aquel que podrá permanecer toda la eternidad junto a ti. Me pregunto si dentro de cien años te acordarás de mí, si te preguntarás si aún sigo con vida o no, o si por casualidad, recordarás que alguna vez nos conocimos, que fuiste mi sustento, que fuiste mi salvación cuando sólo quería acabar con todo, convirtiéndote en mi **aliada.**

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side?

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget

About us

Habiendo cometido aquel pecado, ahora te debes arrepentir, por las veces que alimentaste mi bestia interior, las veces que jugaste con mechones de mi cabello, te debes arrepentir por haberme tratado de manera tan cercana. Ya que ahora bien sabes cuan celoso estaba aquel Purasangre de Kuran Kaname; ahora que todo de ti es sólo para él.

Aquel día en que te marchaste te prometí que te perseguiría por siempre, que te mataría pero nunca podré jalar del gatillo contra ti, por eso debo olvidarte aunque me cueste el alma, aunque vuelva a caer en la oscuridad, debo olvidarte para no acabar con tu vida.

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Cross intentaba inútilmente ponerme de mejor humor, que saliera de mi antipatía pero es inútil revivir algo que ya murió. Intenta convencerme de que no has cambiado, que tú no podrías volverte fría como el resto de esos chupasangres, que seguirías siendo la misma Yuuki que yo conocí, rió amargamente, eso es imposible. Sus rostros perfectos, sus miradas de superioridad, todo de ellos me enferma, al igual que me enferma verla convertida en eso.

En la fiesta… la volví a ver, su tacto me quemó inclusive por sobre la tela del traje, su suave tacto quemó mi alma y perturbó mi cuerpo. Este cuerpo maldito y condenado a la sed de sangre, la sangre de **ella**.

Y no puedo olvidarla, no importa cuantas chicas guapas vea y conozca, ninguna de ellas puede si quiera compararse con Yuuki.

El tiempo que vivimos como "hermanos", tú siempre llamándote la hermana mayor (aunque yo fuese un año mayor que tú), son joyas que no puedo arrojar pero poco a poco se van manchando al mezclarse con tu rostro convertido en una Kuran.

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand?

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

Pero no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás, de decir lo que debí haber dicho desde el comienzo, decirte que te amo, la oportunidad de probar tus labios… la dejé escapar, al recordar que en tu sangre resonaba el amor de otro. El tiempo que me preocupaba por ti, que velaba por tu bien, que juraba protegerte (aunque fuera yo quien más daño te hiciese) todo ese tiempo ya se ha esfumado. Sólo deseo que recuerdes alguna vez nos conocimos, que alguna vez fuimos amigos, que no olvides que una vez te besé.

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

Aún con mi condición a punto de caer al nivel E, a la locura, te preocupabas por mí y yo por ti. No importaba nada más, sólo mantenerlo en secreto, nuestro pequeño secreto, aquello que nos unía más.

Pero se terminó. Ya no necesito de tu sangre no te acerques, no, porque perderé el control. Y al mismo tiempo quisiera tenerte, aún sabiendo que te despreciaré. Aún no logro decidirme que quiero de ti, si tú sangre nuevamente, tu presencia aquí a mi lado o intentar eliminarte completamente de mi vida haciendo estallar rosas a nuestro alrededor.

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

Nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿verdad? Es paradójico decir que yo siempre estuve celoso de Kuran por tener tu corazón y ese chupasangre lo estuvo siempre de mí por poder compartir una infancia juntos. Siempre me viste así, como tu hermano y ahora que él es tu verdadero hermano no puedo creer que sigas amándolo. Perdí antes de intentar, perdí antes de comenzar, antes si quiera de pensar que era amor, pero está bien, siempre lo supe, desde que lo vi entrar por primera vez, acariciando tu cabeza y tú disfrutando del tacto, lo note; tú ya lo amabas antes de saber como sabe el amor realmente.

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

I won't forget us

Todo sobre ti desapareció de la Academia, todas las fotos de nosotros fueron guardadas por Cross antes de que yo pudiera quemarlas. Lo prefiero así ya que nunca seré capaz de quemarlas.

Lo he aprendido, esta vez he dicho "ya no más" ya no lo intentaré, ya no intentaré lo imposible, eliminarte es inútil, cada fibra de mí te recuerda y te extraña, te desea y aún así está tan mal, lo siento mal.

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Me pregunto en que momento de todo este largo año nuestro lazo se desconectó, ¿cuándo fue que lo que nos unía desapareció? ¿por qué desapareció? No quiero saberlo, dolerá más que sólo especularlo.

Y aunque ya no quiero sentir estar hundido, sé que si intento levantarme sólo volveré a caer, aún más profundo (si es que eso es posible).

Quiero que sepas que no he olvidado.

Que no puedo olvidarlo.

Que no debo olvidar nada de lo que pasó, es una lección, es otra cicatriz más que me recordará lo que he hecho mal.

No olvidaré, así que puedes olvidarlo, si eso es lo que realmente la Yuuki que yo recuerdo desea hacer.


End file.
